A Comforting Embrace
by Scrumptious treat
Summary: On nights that seem to drag on, the warmest of embraces can be found nearer than anyone can expect. Take for chance, our lovely main characters will find out. [Warning] This contains incest, Lemon/Smut and some heart warming scenes. Tread at your own risk. Please feel free to review.


The moon shined lustrously, casting everything in its way a shadow. There was a young boy, who was not nearly in his teens yet. Getting up from bed, he noticed the dryness in his throat; something that he wanted to fix immediately. Rubbing his eyes of the sleep, he let out a yawn. "Maybe I'll go get some water..."

Walking down a hallway, the house was silent. His father had gone off to settle some business, and his sister was spending the night with her friends. All that left him with was his mother.

His mother has always taken good care of him, doing her best to make him feel wanted and loved. Luce, the boy that is, had deeply appreciated this act. Even when he was down and negative thoughts filled his mind; Lucana (his mother of course) had always been the ray of sunshine that broke through the dreary clouds hanging above him. The child loved when she took him in her arms and embraced him. Whispering in his ear that everything would turn out fine. And just like she had said, it did.

"The walk seemed so far..." The boy uttered, finally making his way to the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of water, he quickly gulped the contents down. Even with his quench satisfied, their seemed to be something else. "What's wrong?" He asked to no one in particular, the only response was his stomach growling.

Laughing to himself, Luce picked a chair and dragged it to the cabinets. Setting the chair next to the counter, he searched for a midnight snack. Not caring whether anyone was hearing, the child kept talking to himself. "It...was probably a bad idea to skip dinner." While searching for something to satisfy his hunger, their were two eyes following his every move with worry. They were a bright shade of peach; just like his were. Filled with concern, the shadow couldn't help it when her voice slipped out. "Please don't hurt yourself."

This didn't catch the attention of the boy, he just kept on searching for whatever would satisfy his hunger. Feeling his fingers wrap around a firm object, he brought it out and opened its contents. "This'll probably give me a stomach ache but it's all worth it." The boy said, munching on piece after piece of sweet and delectable sugar filled snacks.

While his stomach ceased growling, he was yet again left thirsty. Groaning in annoyance, he got down from the counter; moving to where they had the water contained, and began filling his cup. Chugging it down, he put everything back in place before turning to look over at the clock near the hallway. "11 already...I should really go back to sleep, or mom will kill me." After a few moments of silence, the child made his way to bed. Pulling the sheets over his head, the last thing he heard was a gentle voice say "Sleep well my little angel."

-hours later-

Tossing and turning in bed, he felt uncomfortable. Not that it was difficult for him to sleep, but there was a warm and wet sensation in his pants. Sniffing the air, it seemed familiar to him. Slipping a timid hand in, the fabric of his briefs were wet. In a shaky and trembling voice, he called out to his mother.

The door creaked open revealing the same colored eyes focused on the boy. She wore a concerned expression, not knowing what was up with her son. "What's wrong sweetie? Did you have another nightmare?" Lucana asked, in a tone only mothers knew. Nodding, her kid had a sad look upon his face. Tears were streaming down as his hand was held out. A certain sheen to it that smelled vaguely of... "Did you wet yourself again?" Hearing this scared Luce, making him feel ashamed. Letting out a few whimpers, his mother knew she had to do something immediately.

Grabbing a hold of his hand, she brought him to her bathroom. Flipping the switch, there was a wet spot on his pajamas. Asking where or how it could've happened, the boy answered shyly, "I-I drank too much water..." He let out another sniffle, trying to clean his face of the tears. "Don't be mad at me... I'm a good boy, I just couldn't stop it." The woman giggled, then soothingly stroked her sons hair. "It's okay sweetie, let's not worry about all of that." As she opened the glass door to her shower, he noticed how big it was. "Do you and dad both fit in there?" Her child's curiosity caught her attention, causing her to nod in return. "Yes, and since all the water flows to one spot, it can get you cleaned in a matter of seconds." Feeling his mothers hands remove his clothing made him fidget around. He didn't know why, but whenever he was around a pretty woman like his mother, there was always something stirring down below. It bothered him, just like right now. "There we go!" Lucana exclaimed happily, removing every article of clothing from her child. "I'll help you clean up so..."

Not knowing why she stopped mid sentence, he turned around and noticed her getting undressed this time. "It should only be fair that I make you feel comfortable." A cheerful smile appeared on her face, but the boys eyes soon wandered. They traced over every part of her body. From her rather, albeit he did have to admit, huge bust; following the voluptuous curves of her hips that made his face burn in embarrassment. "I probably shouldn't be looking at her like this...b-but..." They went lower from her toned stomach, right to the legs that begged to be felt just like what was on her chest. Thoughts started to fill his mind, dirty and perverse ones. He never experienced these before, so it was only normal that he shouted, "N-No!" "What do you mean no?" The mother asked, confused by his sudden outburst. "I mean...ummm...just don't turn the water on cold." To add effect, a laugh was forced.

Convinced from how he was acting, Lucana shrugged it off and turned the shower head. Noticing that she still had her hair clips on, she took each off. The first removal was successful, but the second ended up landing on the ground. Huffing, she bent over, causing him to stare helplessly as he was mesmerized by her body once again. Seeing her plump rear sway enticingly made him want to coup a feel. Just one so that he knew how it felt! As Luce was stuck in his own internal conflict, the woman was too busy to notice his hungry stare. "Come on. Damn this floor. Aha!" Setting down the items, she looked down only to see her child's face burn a bright red. "Something the matter sweetie?"

Quickly shaking his head, the woman smiled down at him and brought him in the shower. Getting sprayed with the water, his mother began scrubbing him. Slowly at first, but soon grew accustomed to the motion. "Hey, this reminds me of when I use to clean you when you were a baby! Hehe." Her little giggle at the end caused a small smile to appear on his face. "Mom sure acts like a kid." Pouting at first, it soon softened and turned into a loving look "My precious child..."

Suddenly he was brought into her embrace, making sure that there was little to nothing blocking them from making contact. Wrapping his arms around her, he soon nuzzled against her. Blinking several times, sleep was starting to regain its hold on him. "Sleepy time..." He yawned, leaning against her. "No no, we have to get you all washed up now." Washing away the soap, she turned the water off. Handing him a towel to dry himself off as she went to go put his clothes in the dirty laundry.

Shivering, he went underneath Lucana's covers and enjoyed the warmth her bed had to offer. "Nice and cozzzZZZYYYYY!" He yelped as the woman sat down on him unknowingly. Her whole weight crushing his small body. Thinking there was something wrong with her mattress, she tried wiggling back into her usual spot. "It doesn't have the same...feel." A small hand made its way up her thigh, squeezing the firm flesh and startling her. "What was that?" Before she could question anything further, she noticed her child trying to regain all his lost oxygen.

All of that was lost and more when he noticed her lack of any clothing, making him hide beneath the blankets once more. "W-Why're you like that?!" Confused at first, Lucana finally understood what he meant and giggled. "Well you see, since I mostly have this room to myself, I've grown accustomed to wearing little to nothing at night."

Lifting up the cover, she snuggled in with the boy. There was nothing to cover either, causing the skin on skin contact to make something...heat up. Turning around, the child's back was pressed against the woman's chest. He didn't quite know what it was, but the need was urgent. "L-Let me change into some clothes first mom-" a finger was placed over his lips as Lucana silenced him. The pillow was soft and plush; the fragrance from her hair drowning his senses in a sweet aroma. The world grew darker and darker, soon all he did see was what his dream had to offer.

-a few hours later-

Early into the morning, just a few hours before the sun had arose, there was a soft moaning coming from the bed. It wasn't what anyone would have expected; but it was the small boy straddling the woman's leg. His moans never ceased for a moment as he enjoyed the supple flesh he was pleasuring himself with. "Nghhh...m-mommy..." It was a slow, grinding motion; something small yet sturdy was pressing up against her. Leaving tiny wet splotches across her thigh. The child's tongue hung out, convinced that there were no consequences for any of his actions.

This spurred him on as he increased the speed, his mind focused on one thing only; To make this sensation last as long as possible. Removing the covers, he stopped altogether to admire her body. How every subtle curve caressed her body; the pale shade of skin that gave her an almost shiny alabaster gleam. To top it all off, her face is what caused his heart to skip a beat. She was stunning, and he knew the only way to get over this was to give in to the need.

Finally settling down on what he wanted, he crawled on top of her. Leaning in, he gave the woman a gentle kiss on the cheek. Being careful of not waking her up. Pressing the foreign object down on her stomach, he resumed the slow, torturous self pleasuring. Hot breaths of air hit her face every time the child slid along her skin. Each puff sent a shiver down her spine, the sensation of his hot and stiff member exciting her. It wasn't too long until Luce felt something wet drip down. Making his movements more quick and slicker.

Shifting around slightly, the woman opened her legs; making the boy stop and look in wonder at her slit. Bringing a finger to it, he prodded the entrance slowly. "It's so...slimy...and it's smell..." Whiffing the air seemed only to intoxicate him, pushing his limits and wanting to reach...whatever was at the end. Pulsing and pulsing, his lower half urged him to do something with this new found discovery.

Not wanting to waste a second, he assumed the position and started to grind against this one part. He didn't know what to do himself, but from what he did know was that this part felt good against his. It was coating his under side with its juices, the heavenly feel of her against him proving too much; causing him to moan out loudly. "I-I can't control my voice!" The boy yelled excitedly, going as fast as his hips can move. Even while unconscious, Lucana felt jolt after jolt of nerves attack her. Making her moan along with her boy, unknowingly moving against him and wanting more than just a simple rub. "T-That's it honey...keep going." Her voice was filled with a certain tone he couldn't recognize, but it was needy. Nodding shyly, this "thing" was coming to an end. Something was building up inside of "it" and he couldn't hold "it" in. "I'm going to p-pee!" "Do it honey...release everything you have..." Nothing could've prepared Luce for the sudden tidal wave of pleasure; his eyes widened in shock as a creamy substance sprayed itself all over his mothers stomach and crotch.

Even with it gone, the after affects were enough to make him collapse on top of her. Luckily she didn't budge, "Good thing she's a heavy sleeper, but..." His sentence was cut short as he felt two arms wrap around him. This scared him, but he soon realized that it was just the woman finishing off her turn. "It's way too early for that honey." She teased, only to awaken from her fantasy and find a disturbing scene on her hands.

Her child...her own flesh and blood has just... The boy had just released all over her lower half. His sticky, white seed plastering against her now heating body. Looking down, she noticed his thing at full attention. What shocked her more was that she was enjoying it! She wasn't even fully aware, and she enjoyed every second of his hot rubbing. The proof to show was now running down between her legs. Her womanhood ached to be loved, and that feeling altogether brought more shame. "S-Sweetie...what did you...?" Hearing the nickname given to him from the dearest person in his life; Luce lifted his head up. The bright red blush across his face never faded as he gazed into her eyes. A soft whimper escaped him. Being caught red handed, he was ready to confess to everything. "I'm sorry, but..." he crawled up closer to Lucana's face, the breaths of air reminding her of what happened. "You're so pretty, mommy." Before she could respond, the child sealed his lips around hers. The woman tried resisting, but soon melted into the kiss.

As they separated, the boy started pressing "it" against her opening again. Moaning loudly, she knew that her limit was about to be reached. Seeing this, the boy took one of her nipples into his mouth; suckling on it as if he were a baby once more. The gentle nibbling on her buds was enough to push her on edge, his motions down below never ceasing. She was in the throes of ecstasy. Her mind clouding with the act of sex, forgetting that her sweet baby boy was the one causing her to quiver.

That was it. All of a sudden, something inside of her snapped. No longer did she care what relations they had, all she wanted was for her end to reach its climax. Grabbing her child by the bottom, she scooted him in just the right position to where they could truly become one. The child gave her a confused look, not clearly understanding what they were about to commit.

A smile beamed down at him, one that meant no harm whatsoever. In an almost angelic voice he heard "Don't worry, things'll get even better." Luce cried out as he felt her push him in. The hot, wet, warmth of the woman's insides pulsing around him as he got deeper and deeper. Fitting the entire thing inside, Lucana purred as she felt his small rod throb hungrily. "How does it feel sweetie?" She asked, giving him a kiss on the forehead followed by a small jerk of her hips.

A strangle moaned escaped him as his small member stiffened to the point of release; almost abruptly ending his first time. Panting, he lied his head down on her breasts; the soft and plushy feel of them causing him to relax again. Moments passed until the child propped himself up, a drunken stare more or less showing.

Wanting for her own release she cooed at the child, "Luce dear, why don't you try moving abit? Like you're pushing and pulling a door." Gritting his teeth, the boy began to move in and out of her. His small shaft dragging along the ridges of her sweltering heated tunnel. The sensation was blinding, the only thing he could focus on was the woman and her expressions. "M-Mom...Mommy...mommy!" Grabbing a hold of her hips, he quickly began to pick up the pace.

Her core was burning, tightening down and milking him for all he had. She did not care for what the outcome was, how could she? Her child was pounding away at the womb he had came from. The taboo thought excited her, making her legs wrap around him and cut off his exit. If anything, he HAD to finish inside of her. She did not want any less. With every thrust back in, the woman moaned loudly. "D-Does mommy's naughty hole feel good, sweetie?" Licking his lips, he nodded; feeling another flare attack him. "I-I don't want to stop!"

Although he wanted this heavenly feeling to last forever, he knew that "it" was coming back. It didn't help that his mother was moving her hips against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her own peak quickly approaching.

Small mewls were heard from the child, shaking Lucana out of her fit and noticing the desperate attempt he was making to hold on. Groaning, she stopped him only to move her hips on his this time. The small foreign object reaching its destined location. Her most sensitive of spots. Her body trembled from the feel, it haven't being touched for quite sometime. "Sweetie...r-right there..." Her panting was heavy, making the child think he had hurt her. Shaking her head, Lucana put a hand against his cheek and reassured him. "You did nothing wrong. Mommy feels great-"

Just as she was about to end her sentence, the boy suddenly thrusting. He stabbed her sweet spot, the tip barely reaching it; the throbbing sending jolts across her body. A sticky, yet slick substance was at the end of it. Before realizing it, the child was already at the brink. "It" hadn't been released inside of her, but the liquids of its coming were leaking out of him. She was seeing stars as her child showed no mercy. Each time he made contact with it, her body erupted into quakes of ecstasy. The bed creaked with the movement of their carnal desires. A thirst for ones another body was evident. Lucana's hold tightened on him, pushing him in deeper than she thought he could get. "Mommy! I-I need to pee again!"

His cries of pleasure mixed in with hers, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing. The passion of their love making her breath ragged. "Honey, go ahead and give me everything you have." The words surprised Luce as his mother just gave him the go of riskily shooting his seed inside of her. "B-But what'll happen if-" ignoring him, she did a slow grind against him, making sure his overly sensitive member slowly drew along every fine detail; drenching him in her nectar.

For one moment there was absolute bliss in the boys mind. As if time had stopped, only to feel a liquid being shot out inside of the woman. Burst after burst of potent white cream filling her up. A few grunts were heard from Lucana until ripples soon started attacking her. The hot, steamy presence from below throwing her into orgasm as she accepted all that he could give. Still dazed, the child felt his mother clench down on him. It was unlike anything before and caused him to spurt out the last of his seed. This time it was her that brought the boy into a steamy kiss. Groaning into ones another's mouth as the last bit of their lust vanished.

A few moments passed, and she felt her kid rest on top of her. His thing going limp inside, causing some of the cream to escape. Moving a lock of her child's hair from his face, she held him dearly for what seemed like minutes. "Mommy...I love you so much..."

That low, totally exhausted phrase escaped from his lips as Lucana looked lovingly at him. "I love you too sweetie... Rest for now, my child."


End file.
